Sick Twist
by risky pixie
Summary: He pinned her against the wall of the classroom, eyes dark and hungry. He could feel her legs trembling against him but he knew her secrets, he knew her strength. And he adored it, savored it like the lingering taste of tart cherries. "What are you really?" she asked softly, a slight tremor in her voice. He leaned his head in, lips almost touching, "Come closer and find out."
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is rather short as kind of a prologue for the rest of the story, I hope everyone enjoys. The setting is modern times, not in the usual attack on titan world.**

 **I do not own attack on titan characters.**

Sick Twist

Ch.1

 _In the dark two souls meet, flesh slicked with blood and teeth bared. Let the world burn before them, your cries fall on deaf ears. There is no one to help you, no one to care. Their grim smiles haunt your dreams and grip your heart in fear. The world will fall before them._

Wren's fingers lightly brushed over the pearl white keys of the piano while she waited for her friend to finish fixing up his guitar. She much preferred the cello and violin herself, but had taken lessons in her childhood. Well, it couldn't hurt to play a little. She sat down on the beautiful mahogany bench and played a simple tune, her fingers awkwardly trying to remember which keys belonged to which note.

Eren turned around during his conversation with the cashier and the sight took his breath away, his friend looked like an angel to him, with her wavy auburn hair cascading down her back, brushed to one side the way she always does when she's concentrating. Her long fingers played their way across the piano light and gentle, ever graceful. He gulped and blinked rapidly to clear his head as the man across the counter tried to ask him a question.

Someone else had entered the shop while she was lost in concentration, she didn't even notice the bell chime. "Tch, what is that god awful noise? I would have chosen a different shop if I'd known it'd be swarming with amateurs."

Wren abruptly stopped her playing, skin glowing red with embarrassment. "What? There's no need to be a jerk abou-," She looked up at the man staring arrogantly down at her, silver orbs boring into her own strikingly blue eyes. "About it," She finished.

The man straightened his tie, whole suit already immaculate. "Allow me dear," Without asking he took a seat beside her. The aura of power oozing off his body made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and the silk of his suit brushing against her skin and a glance at his gold cufflinks gave her clear indication of his position in society. She scooted over, uncomfortable with his proximity to her. "You're clearly in need of a few lessons."

She would have replied with something sharp, but when he began to play his skill immediately became apparent. Effortless, graceful, pure elegance. Wren huffed, "Ok, show off."

He turned to her and patted her on the head like a child. "It's alright, poor thing,"

Wren's hands tightened into fists at her side as she rose quickly, "Why you arrogant-,"

"Um time to go Wren," Eren grabbed her arm and tugged before the situation escalated. "We should really get to our room and get ready for tomorrow don't you think?" He laughed nervously.

Wren stomped away, eager to leave. "You're right, it's not like I'll ever have to see that pompous douche again."

It was a short walk back to campus, she was still fuming, but Eren could feel her gradually calming down. He tried to think of something to cheer her up, and the answer came when he looked over at the opposite sidewalk and saw a small ice cream stand. He knew his friend had a huge sweet tooth, she had always loved going out for ice cream with him. He tugged on her hand and pointed with his head, grinning. Her face softened and she gave him a small smile.

Strawberry was her favorite he knew, and that's just what he ordered for her. The sun was beginning to set and soon it would be fall. The ice cream shop owners would pack up for the winter and head elsewhere or find temporary jobs, cold creamy ice cream giving way to hot chocolate and coffee, pumpkin muffins, and candy apples. The fair would come soon and bring with it it's glorious feast of greasy friend funnel cakes and eclairs the size of a shoe and all other manner of fried delciousness.

He watched his friend happily lick up the ice cream as it melted down the cone, and she was such a messy eater, she left streaks of ice cream on her jaw. He held her cheek in his hand and her eyes widened as he bent down closer to her. "E-eren?" She felt his tongue slide across her jaw, and she shivered.

"… you sure do make a mess," he laughed playfully, flicking her nose.

What just happened, she wondered, staring down at her cone before resuming its destruction, deciding she had just imagined it. After all, Eren had been her friend almost all her life, she was sure he could never have feelings for her, that would be so embarrassing, _she_ was embarrassing she was sure. She took another lick, the cream starting to melt down her hand, dripping onto the sidewalk. The bittersweet end of summer, the beginning of a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"That's so crazy we have the same classes together this semester."

"Ha ha! Yeah, I know right," Eren rubbed the back of his head, cheeks red. What a coincidence. "Oh hey, is that-,"

Wren's books went flying into the air as she was knocked flat on her rear, red hair tangled about her.

"I'm so sorry!" She noticed someone scrambling to pick up her supplies and she looked up.

"Jean?"

He stopped abruptly and looked at the woman parting her hair out of her face. He recognized the woman before him, those icy blue eyes could steal a man's soul. Her legs were ivory and smooth, her plaid skirt risen just a tad too high from falling. He blushed furiously. "Wren… I'm really sorry about that"

Eren helped her to her feet, the muscles in his jaw clenched. "Damn pervert," He muttered.

"What! No! It's not like that," He handed Wren her books, "Hey, you wanna grab a coffee sometime-,"

Eren pushed gently on the small of her back, "Alright, alright we gotta get to our next class, _goodbye_ Jean."

Wren turned and waved at him, "See ya later!" which Eren rolled his eyes at. 'Did she have to be so naïve all the time' he wondered. He pushed the doors open, thankful Jean didn't try to follow them.

The room was enormous, desks arranged in a semi- circle. Bookshelves covered almost every inch of the walls. It certainly did feel like the English and literature classroom. The professor had his back turned and leaning against his desk, facing the good old outdated chalkboard. He had on a dark suit and neatly trimmed undercut. Wren gasped and almost dropped her books again. "No," she whispered. The room was filling in around her like ocean waves, crashing in. She struggled between fainting and finding a seat, thankful for Eren's guiding hand on her back.

"I realize the majority of you wouldn't know good literature if it hit you in the face, but do try and keep up." His voice resounded through the classroom, deep and rich. He turned to face them, scanning his puny peons, and landing on Wren. She was glaring haughtily at him. "What worlds shall we venture into," He began to walk among them, slowly climbing up the stairs, hands in his pockets. "On our path of critical thinking. Should we discuss the disgusting romance between Romeo and Juliet the sheep are so fond of, or the fall of modern society as they turn from literature-much like today's youth anyway," He scowled, stopping in front of one student who began to quiver under the professor's gaze.

He commanded their attention, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. He was several rows down from Wren still. He was prowling, like a beast stalking its prey, so confident in his own strength he knew he could pick whichever one he wanted, and he would overcome them. "Perhaps something darker. We could explore Frankenstein's monster. A legendary classic eh?" He continued on, his eyes completely focused on Wren now. "We could explore worlds filled with ghoulish monsters and graveyards. Dark creatures who feast on blood, who seduce poor, innocent women to their death." He stood at Wren's desk now, the same insolent look on her face. His fingers drummed on her tabletop. He leaned over slightly as if talking directly to her-and maybe he was, "That would be so cliché though, wouldn't it, Ms. Rhodes?"

When he finally passed by she looked at Eren. "I'm switching classes" she grumbled. But she couldn't help the rapture he held her in, this professor Ackerman, whose speech paralleled the eloquence of his music. He was as dark and beautiful as works he had spoken of earlier, a modern Dracula, and with that Wren's mind began to wander. Did he bite too?

He didn't even so much as glance at her for the rest of the class time, perhaps she would stay a little longer. After all, she had two weeks to change her mind. "Mrs. Rhodes would you stay a moment?" She almost didn't realize the classroom emptying. Eren stood and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll wait for you outside"

"Wha- Oh, ok," Wren shook herself out of whatever trance she was in and climbed down the steps, books held to her chest like armor to protect herself from the hungry beast. He was busy tidying up the space by the chalkboard, everything arranged neatly and symmetrically. She waited patiently.

"Ms. Wren Rhodes," her name rolled off his tongue as if he were tasting it. "It's a pleasure to meet you officially," the corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Erm, sure," She mumbled begrudgingly. He turned to face her.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday"

Wren was unsure of his sincerity, "um, thanks?" she answered dubiously.

Her professor chuckled, the sound tingling up her spine. He held his hand out, which she took hesitantly. Her heart skipped a beat when he raised it to his lips, "I do hope to get to know you better dear" His lips grazed her knuckles, "I hope you enjoy the class," he said, planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

Eren eagerly followed her steps back to their room. "So what did he want?"

"oh, uh, he just apologized for being a dick yesterday." She blushed slightly.

Eren brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Are you ok? You look a little warm, do I need to kick somebody's ass? Cuz so help me I will,"

Wren laughed, "I know you would Eren. Everything is ok, promise."

Their dorm was the usual tiny space allotted to university students. But it was home away from home. A little mini fridge sat in the corner, a black futon sat underneath the window, and their beds lay opposite each other and there was a small space set up for Eren's electric guitar and amp. They shared a small closet that Wren mainly used-Eren just kept his clothes in a suitcase to allow her space.

Eren threw his bag down and collapsed on his bed, "huuuuuuuuh. You hungry Wren?"

Wren fell beside him and nestled her face in his chest. "No…"

His brows wrinkled. "You need to eat, I know you munch on snacks all day like a little mouse but you should really eat actual meals. Don't make me text mom that you're already not taking care of yourself" Wren kicked his shin.

"I'm just tired, my brain hasn't worked this hard in a couple of years. We should have went to college right after high school like normal people."

Eren glanced down at her. There had been a reason he convinced her not to go to college right away. Aside from making sure he got into the same one as her that is. Hopefully she would never have to know, never have to see the sad truth. He wanted to protect her from it for as long as possible and just maybe it would actually go away. After all, she hasn't had an episode for a whole year. Was it too soon to breathe easy?

He watched steady rise and fall of her chest, realizing she had drifted to sleep, cuddled against him, auburn tendrils snaked around him. He pulled the blanket around her carefully so as not to wake her. She rested peacefully. As time ticked by, Eren was soon lulled into slumber as well, allowing this peace to wash over him.

But when the moon rose, light glimmering through the blinds, Wren grew restless, fidgeting under the covers. She dreamt of darkness. Whispers in the dark, cold skeletal fingers wrapping around her mind. She felt like she was falling endlessly in the pitch black and couldn't wake up.

* * *

Eren woke up with a gasp, swearing something wet had touched his neck. He caught his roommate looking up at him with sleep eyes. "Eren, I had a bad dream"

He held her closer to him, fingers intertwining through her soft hair. "Eri…you're always there for me aren't you…thank you." She whispered softly. The moonlight lit up half of her face, giving her right eye an eerie glow. Her lips were slightly parted, soft and pink, her skin dewy from her nightmare. Eren's heart began to pound against his ribcage, his hands beginning to tremble.

"Eri…" She climbed catlike up his body until they were face to face, her leg wrapping around him. She grabbed his face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Eren inhaled sharply and grasped the back of her head tighter, seeking her mouth hungrily. He shuddered when he heard her moan.

"Oh god-,"

Wren broke their kiss, panting slightly. "Do you love me Eri?"

His fingers ached to touch her, his manhood so hard he thought he would die. "Wren, I've always loved you," He said softly, his hand trailing down her arm. She was oozing sexuality, he could feel the energy radiating off of her. She placed her hand under his shirt, tracing the outline of his abs, dragging further and further down until she reached his pants. She smirked at him and began to go over the path she had made with her hand with her mouth, slowly kissing where her hand had passed.

Alarm bells were going off in his head, but he didn't want to heed them. That smirk was off, this whole situation is off, he thought. Her hands raked the skin of his belly as she popped his button open with her teeth, pulling on the zipper. Her fingers were almost claw like. She glanced up at him, her pupils narrow like a snake's.

"SHIT!" Eren sat up quickly.

"What's wrong Eri?" Wren placed a finger between her teeth, playing innocent as she sat back on her knees. "Won't you play with me?" Her hands popped open the buttons on the front of her shirt, but she hadn't revealed anything yet.

Eren grabbed her by the shoulders. The words were hard to say, "You're not _Wren_ "

* * *

 **Boom. Thoughts, feelings?**


End file.
